Luna Lovegood ou La Gorgée de Trop
by Noemiquement
Summary: L'histoire commence juste après la bataille de Poudlard - quelques changements : Olivier Dubois a l'âge de Neville Londubat, Fred n'est pas mort. -
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre Premier : La gorgée de trop **_

J'ai traversé le champ en courant, laissant mes longs cheveux blonds voler derrière moi. Rentrer chez sois. Quel bien cela pouvait faire !

- Luna, attend-nous !

- Luna ! Ralentis un peu !

- Par Merlin, Luna, stop !

Les protestations de mes amis m'ont arraché un sourire.

Fred, George, Neville et Olivier tentaient de me rattraper, mais l'ivresse de mon retour à la maison et l'adrénaline étaient trop fortes.

J'ai pilé net à quelques mètres de la porte.

Le petit écriteau "Allez cueillir votre gui ailleurs" m'a replongé dans le passé.

Un passé heureux. Sans morts. Avec maman et ses potions farfelues.

Un passé sans Vous-savez-qui pour tout gâcher.

J'ai poussé la porte pour contempler un peu l'intérieur de la chaumière. Une bouilloire sur notre antique cuisinière. Quatre tasses dans l'évier en pierre.

Un bazar incroyable.

Qui m'avait incroyablement manqué.

J'observais la petite pièce ronde devant moi au moment où Fred m'est rentré dedans, où Neville a percuté Fred et ou George est venu compléter le tableau. Seul Olivier m'a épargnée.

On a fini, après moultes excuses bafouillées, par entrer dans mon chez-moi.

Fred est parti s'asseoir à la petite table aussi ronde que la pièce, alors que son double s'est approché de l'ancien laboratoire de ma mère.

Elle était belle, Maman. Un peu farfelue, et toujours avec ses sorts et ses potions, mais douce et présente.

Neville et Olivier sont restés sur le pas de la porte, sans oser entrer jusqu'à ce que George les traîne de force près du petit établi scientifique et désordonné.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de pas mal je crois.

Fred, qui nous avait rejoint, tenait un petit flacon vert qui contenait un liquide ambré, et qui portait l'étiquette « Pour redevenir jeunes, ajouter de l'ADN et boire cul sec »

- On teste ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante a secoué la mixture dans son contenant. Il devait en rester assez pour… Cinq gorgées ?

- Fred, les potions de cette étagère ne sont pas terminées ou seulement expérimentales et…

-… Et alors ?

George avait disparu.

Il est revenu, cinq petits verres dans les bras.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les cinq petits verres se sont logés dans cinq plus ou moins petites mains, et emplis d'un liquide brun clair.

- Allez, ça va être marrant Luna ! a plaidé Fred.

- Oui ! imaginez, on se retrouve tous bébés ! a renchéri son jumeau.

- Mais justement ! ça pourrait être dangereux de redevenir enfant ! a contré Olivier, de sa voix calme et forte.

Neville ne disait rien. Il contemplait seulement le fond de son verre en souriant bêtement.

- Votons ! a proposé Fred.

Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Contre l'expérimentation de la potion de la maman de Luna ?

Deux mains se sont levées, la mienne bien sûr, et celle d'Olivier.

- Pour ?

Deux mains à nouveau. Les Weasley.

- Neville, Il va falloir prendre une décision ! a concédé Olivier en soupirant.

L'interpellé a levé le regard vers nous.

- Oh, a-t-il seulement dit.

J'ai donc repris :

- Neville, pour ou contre le test de la potion expérimentale de ma mère ?

Mon ami a contemplé son verre, puis il nous a regardé, chacun notre tour.

Il a baissé les yeux.

- Pour.

Les deux rouquins ont sauté de joie.

Avec de la chance, mon père ne le saura jamais.

On s'est chacun arraché un cheveux que nous avons posé en même temps sur le liquide ambre.

- À trois, cul sec, comme c'est écrit, d'accord ? a demandé Fred, moins sûr de lui.

On a hoché la tête.

Je savais qu'on allait le regretter.

- Un…

Et si par accident mon verre se reversait… ?

- Deux…

Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mes amis faire cette bêtise… Si ?

- Trois.

Le breuvage avait un goût de cannelle légèrement anisée.

_Un vrai régal_, pensais-je_. Maman savait rendre toutes les potions agréables. _

J'ai avalé et ai rouvert les yeux en posant le verre sur la table. Mes quatre amis faisaient de même.

C'est alors qu'autour de nous, tout s'est mis à tourner. Le même effet que lorsqu'on prend un Portoloins.

Sauf qu'on ne voulait pas partir nous !

Alors est arrivé une chose incroyable.

Nous trouvions à nouveau à Poudlard.

Mais pas le Poudlard en miette que nous avions quitté.

Un Poudlard resplendissant de vie et en parfait état.

Pas de pans de murs détruits.

Pas de morts partout.

Tout était comme neuf. Juste usé par le temps, et pas démoli par une guerre ravageuse.

Nous faisions tache au milieu de cette cour que je n'aurais su nommer à première vue.

Un jeune homme blond portant une écharpe Jaune par dessus son manteau est passé en courant devant nous et un grand coup de vent l'a suivi. Un jeune homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu à l'école.

J'ai frissonné.

Il faisait vraiment très froid.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous… ?

J'ai sursauté à l'interrogation de Neville.

Une jeune fille, petite pour son âge, à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux blonds qui cachaient ses yeux à cause d'une longue frange a percuté le jeune Poufsouffle de plein fouet.

- Luna, on dirait toi la fille là-bas.

La voix de Fred tremblait lorsqu'il disait cela.

Mais il avait indéniablement raison. Elle me ressemblait trait pour trait, et elle aussi était à Serdaigle, aux vues de son uniforme.

Pendant un court instant, je me suis surprise à croire qu'elle était ma mère, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand rouquin s'est approché de George, perplexe.

- Excuse-moi, mais…

George avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Ouah, tu ressembles trop à notre grand frère, a lâché mon ami.

- À bon ? Parce que t'es le portrait craché de mon cousin, a constaté l'autre roux.

Une jeune fille a dû passer dans notre dos, car alors notre inconnu a alors secoué le bras en l'air en hurlant « Mollie ! Mollie, at-attend-moi ! »

Les jumeaux se sont retournés comme un seul homme.

- Maman ?

J'ai regardé vers mon sosie. Elle et le jeune homme blond discutaient en ramassant leurs livres éparpillés sur le sol.

Alors seulement, j'ai compris les effets de la potion sur nous.

- Les garçons. On n'est pas redevenus enfants, on a remonté le temps. C'est le jour où mes parents se sont rencontrés, je crois.

Les garçons ont acquiescé sans rien dire.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Dumbeldor, et vite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre second : **_

Impensable.

C'était tout simplement impensable.

On aurait remonté le temps alors ?

Même moi, Luna Lovegood, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est possible.

Il faut être sacrément toqué pour vouloir inventer une potion qui nous ferait remonter le temps !

Autant que ma mère, au moins.

Une foule d'élèves passait dans les couloirs, nous évitant, nous, les étrangers qui connaissaient les lieux, nous, les gens habillés bizarres, nous les _**autres**_, les inconnus.

Être mise à part par toute une population n'était pas une chose qui m'incommodait, j'avais l'habitude, mais là, j'avais quatre amis avec moi, et les garçons avaient toujours été un peu « populaires », chacun dans leur genre. Fred et Georges étaient les vendeurs de farces et attrape Neville un des héros de la bataille de Poudlard et Olivier avait été un capitaine victorieux de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

Ils ne savaient pas se comporter en invisibles. Raser les murs. Regarder ailleurs. Se taire aussi, tout simplement.

Je ne dis pas que je suis une exclue de la société, attention ! Mais il faut dire que c'est bien mon amitié avec Harry Potter qui m'a fait sortir de l'anonymat car personne ne me connaissait sous le nom de Luna avant Harry, excepté quelques Serdaigles avec qui il m'arrivait de discuter.

Je n'étais que Lufoca, pour tout le monde, si j'étais quelqu'un ou quelque chose, bien entendu.

Nous étions dans un couloir. Je serais incapable de me perdre dans Poudlard, mais je ne saurais vous dire avec exactitude où nous nous trouvions alors.

Je me suis approchée d'un adolescent assis en tailleur sur le sol le dos contre le mur, à regarder les gens passer.

Je me suis assise à côté de lui, sous les yeux ébahis de mes quatre amis, son uniforme bleu m'indiquant que j'avais affaire à un Serdaigle. Je lui donnais mon âge, dix-sept ans, peut-être moins. Brun, des yeux verts. La peau presque aussi claire que la mienne.

J'ai adopté la même position que lui, et j'étais bien plus petite, le sommet de mon crâne ne dépassant qu'à peine son épaule.

- Je peux te poser une question étrange ? ai-je demandé sans le regarder, en fixant les genoux qui passaient devant nous.

- Hum, a-t-il seulement répondu.

- Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

-La date ?

J'ai hoché la tête avec sérieux.

- Deux octobre.

J'ai hésité.

- …Et l'année ?

- L'année ?

Il en avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Je t'avais dit que ma question serait étrange non ?

Il a paru septique.

- 1976. Et il est dix heure trente si tu veux le savoir aussi.

- Merci euh…

- Matthias.

-…Matthias. Tu sais où on pourrait trouver Dumbeldor ?

- Dans son bureau, je pense. T'es pas d'ici toi, hein ?

- Non, enfin si mais… pas encore disons. Merci Matthias.

- T'es bizarre toi.

- Je sais. Les gens m'appellent même Lufoca. Mais au fond je crois que ça me plaît d'être différente.

- T'as une bonne philosophie de vie.

- Merci. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, Matthias.

Je me suis levée. Je venais de remarquer que j'étais encore pied nu.

Le jeune homme a levé les yeux vers moi.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Luna.

Olivier et Neville se sont approchés.

- Luna, Dumbeldor est au bout du couloir, viens vite ! m'a hélé Fred qui partait déjà vers le professeur.

Un groupe de Serpentards est passé en ricanant devant nous, tentant de frapper Matthias avec leurs livres.

- Luna ! m'a appelé Olivier

- Tu as tout le profil d'une Serdaigle, la Nouvelle, a constaté Matthias, toujours assis par terre.

- Et toi celui du Choixpeau, ai-je répliqué, souriante, avant de partir en courant rejoindre mes amis.

- C'était qui le Serdaigle ?

- Il s'appelle Matthias. Je lui ai simplement demandé la date.

- Et ? a demandé George.

- Et on est le deux octobre 1976.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se sont retournés comme un seul.

- QUOI ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le directeur.

- Professeur ! Professeur !

C'est Fred et George qui l'ont appelé.

Je n'aurais pas osé hurler dans le couloir bondé. Encore moins alors que nous étions en 1976 !

Le vieil homme s'est tourné vers nous et a froncé les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi, jeunes gens. Mais il me semble que vous n'êtes pas inscrits dans cet établissement.

Je me suis avancée.

- Professeur, pouvons-nous vous parler en priver ?

J'ai indiqué dans un geste du bras les personnes qui nous entouraient tous les six.

- je suis donc devant les enfants qui vaincrons Lord Voldemort.

- Pas seuls, a corrigé Neville, Sans Harry, nous serions tous morts.

-Harry ? a demandé Dumbeldor

Je me suis avancée.

- Il n'est peut-être pas bon que nous vous parlions trop de notre histoire, ni de nos parents ou de ceux de nos amis. Ce serait dangereux.

- Bien noté, jeune fille. Puis-je au moins avoir ton nom ?

- Luna.

- Puis-je aussi connaître vos noms, messieurs ?

- Fred.

- George.

- Olivier.

- Neville.

Le directeur a croisé ses mains noueuses sur son bureau.

- Et ce Harry dont vous aimez tant parler, qui est-ce ?

Neville s'est mis à parler.

Impossible de l'arrêter. Un vrai moulin à parole.

- Harry Potter, c'est un sauveur, un héros un…

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte du bureau.

C'est un professeur que je ne connaissais pas qui a passé la tête par l'embrasure de l'immense battant de bois.

- Excusez-moi de vos interrompre mais... Albus, nos fauteurs de trouble ont remis le couvert.

- Faîtes-les entrer, cela ne vous gêne pas j'espère ? nous a demandé Dumbeldor.

Nous n'avons pas réagi, et quatre adolescents sont entrés. Un en particulier paraissait mener la danse. Grand, brun, mince, avec des lunettes rondes.

- James Potter, j'ai murmuré.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi.

- On se connaît ?

-Sûrement pas.

C'est Olivier qui est intervenu.

- Je veux dire, a repris mon ami, on vient de très loin, et ça m'étonnerait que tu aies déjà croisé Luna, parce que… Enfin…

- Va savoir. Luna comment ? a répliqué James.

-Lo…

- Non ! ai-je hurlé.

Ça pourrait changer le futur. Le présent. Non, mon passé. Oh fichtre ! Je ne sais plus, je me perds toute seule dans mon passé, mon présent et le futur de mon présent actuel qui est mon passé d'hier… !

James ne m'avait pas lâchée des yeux.

Un des trois autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient s'est assis par terre avec brusquerie.

- Professeur, on n'a pas fait exprès, vous savez, on a jamais voulu lancer un Crachlimace sur Servus ! au fond, on l'aime bien ! Et oui, bon d'accord, ça nous a fait bien rire, mais c'était vraiment drôle, vous savez, quand il a voulu parler et que, ben, que rien ! Une limace à la place du mot !

Le jeune homme a éclaté de rire.

- Rémus, cela n'a rien de drôle, a soupiré son interlocuteur. Vais-je encore devoir vous punir ?

James, Rémus et un troisième garçon que je soupçonnais d'être Sirius Black soupirèrent.

- Servus, quelque chose à ajouter sur les méfaits de nos trois Gryffondors ?

Le dernier adolescent était chétif et timide. Servus Rogue à mon âge. C'était à peine croyable.

Il a secoué la tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement craintif.

- Bien. Servus, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Le directeur s'est tourné vers ses élèves et nous au passage.

- James, Sirius et Rémus, vous serez consignés dans vos dortoirs le soir d'Halloween, et Luna, Fred, George et Neville, et bien… J'imagine que nos trois fauteurs de trouble pourront parfaitement vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, non ?

J'ai toussoté.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée. Je… Je suis à Serdaigle.

Le vieil homme a levé un sourcil.

- Et bien tu as mon autorisation. Reste avec tes amis. La salle commune des Gryffondors t'es ouverte.

J'ai hoché la tête avec gratitude.

- Je vais demander aussi aux élèves ici présents de bien vouloir fournir aux quatre jeunes hommes des uniformes.

Nouveau soupir.

Rogue est sorti du bureau.

- Et James, tu accompagneras Luna, en tant que préfet, à la tour Serdaigle pour son propre uniforme.

L'intéressé a hoché la tête.

- Bien. Alors je vais vous laisser aller remplir vos tâches diverses.

Au moment où nous allions sortir, Dumbeldor m'a rappelée.

- Luna. Luna Lovegood n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hoché la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- Luna, le Harry Potter dont vous parliez, c'est le fils de James ?

- Oui, le fils de James et Lily Potter, professeur.

Il a souri.

- Je suis sûr que ce sera un sorcier brillant, s'il est plus assidu que son père mais aussi doué.

- Il le sera monsieur.

- Pardon de t'avoir retenue, file, tes amis t'attendent.

J'allais partir, mais au dernier moment, je me suis retournée vers le Directeur de l'école.

- Merci professeur.

Je courrais dans les couloirs pour les retrouver.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient sauvés !

Gryffondor, l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor…

Des pas ont résonné dans le couloir, derrière moi. Des pas rapides et décidés.

Je me suis retournée. C'était James, suivi de près par Sirius et Olivier.

- Luna ! m'a hélé mon ami. On a cru qu'on t'avait perdu !

J'ai soupirée, rassurée de les trouver là.

Je me suis dirigée vers eux.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Salle commune, a simplement répondu Sirius de sa voix grave.

Quand je suis arrivée à leur hauteur, Olivier m'a demandé où j'étais passée.

- Dumbeldor voulait me parler de… d'Harry.

- Harry ? A demandé James.

- Oui un… Un ami à nous, qui est resté à l'endroit d'où nous venons.

- Harry comment ? a voulu savoir Sirius.

- Juste Harry, ai-je répondu après une hésitation.

James a lancé un regard à Sirius qui lui a répondu par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Nous sommes arrivés à un croisement.

– Bon, on va devoir vous abandonner, a dit James. On passe à Serdaigle et on arrive.

Et il m'a entraînée vers la tour Serdaigle.

Un§e fois à une bonne distance des autres, il s'est tourné vers moi et a engagé la conversation.

- Alors… Vous venez d'où tous les cinq ? Tu disais à Dumbeldor que tu étais à Serdaigle, mais ton copain a dit que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir croisée parce que tu vis loin d'ici.

- On vient de…

Mentir ? à quoi bon …

Cacher la vérité ? Obligé.

Dur de choisir.

- … Tu ne vas pas me croire.

Voilà.

Je me suis magicalement plantée.

- Je suis sûr que si. Et méfie-toi, j'ai d'autres questions dans ma poche !

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et j'ai souri, oubliant presque que j'avais remonté le temps.

J'ai poussé un long soupir.

- James, je ne peux pas te dire d'où on vient, ni pourquoi on est là. Pourquoi on est là, en fait, je me pose aussi la question.

- Bon. Et comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Pardon ?

Je l'ai regardé, sans comprendre.

- Dans le Bureau, tout à l'heure ! Tu a dit mon nom avant même que je ne me présente. Et tu me regardais comme si… Comme si tu me connaissais.

J'ai hésité avant de lui répondre.

- Disons que… Tu ressembles trait pour trait au héros local, chez moi, et je le connais bien. Et puis… j'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi. Et de tes amis aussi. Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter PETTIGROW, et de ta copine aussi. Lily.

Il s'est arrêté de marcher.

- Mais comment ça peut être possible ?

- Ah ça… Ça fait partie intégrante de ce que je ne peux pas te dire.

Il a soupiré.

- Euh… James ?

Il a levé un sourcil.

- C'était à droite.

- Ah.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre troisième :**_

La salle commune était propre et presque vide.

Trois filles, probablement des deuxième années, discutaient, assises en tailleur près de l'âtre où une belle bûche flambait.

Quand elles nous ont vu entrer, elles se sont arrêtées de parler.

- J'étais jamais venu ici avant aujourd'hui, a murmuré James en contemplant la pièce.

C'était une jolie salle. Haute de plafond, avec des étagères couvertes de livres qui escaladaient les murs jusqu'aux voûtes. De temps en temps, ces rayonnages étaient coupés par une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Le sol était de velours bleu foncé, de même que les fauteuils, dont le bois était clair, tout comme les quelques tables qui étaient entourées de chaises anciennes faites dans ce même bois.

Je me suis tournée vers mon accompagnateur.

- Dis, pour mon uniforme, je vais me servir comme ça dans une malle… ?

La porte de la salle s'est ouverte dans notre dos.

- Oh, bonjour Annabelle, a dit James.

Je me suis retournée.

Ma mère.

Annabelle Marianne Hopkins.

Elle l'a salué d'un geste de la main.

- Ça va James ? qui est ton amie ?

- Oh, je te présente Luna. Luna, Annabelle…

- Hopkins, je sais.

- Tu sais ? m'a demandé le garçon.

- Encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire, James, ai-je chuchoté.

Il s'est repris.

- Anna, tu pourrais lui prêter un de tes uniformes, s'il te plait ?

Elle a hoché la tête et m'a entraînée vers un dortoir sur la porte duquel était écrit « Filles 6ème année ».

Nous sommes entrées et elle s'est penchée pour ouvrir une malle tout en parlant.

- C'est joli Luna, comme prénom.

- Heureuse qu'il te plaise. J'aime aussi beaucoup Annabelle.

Elle m'a tendu une pile de vêtements.

- Je te laisse les essayer, tu nous rejoins à la salle commune ?

- D'accord.

J'ai attrapé les habits et elle st sortie. Je les ai enfilés. Exactement la bonne taille.

Merci Maman.

Je suis ressortie, dans le joli uniforme bleu et noir.

Avant que je ne prenne le petit escalier pour descendre dans la salle commune rejoindre ma mère et James, une voix m'a interpellé de la pénombre du couloir dans mon dos.

- Attends Anna !

Je me suis retournée.

-Mais, tu n'es pas Annabelle !, a remarqué une voix masculine. Oh, la Nouvelle.

Matthias est sorti de l'ombre.

- Donc j'avais raison pour ta maison.

J'ai souri.

Oui, il avait trouvé.

Il s'est approché.

C'est incroyable comme il m'a paru grand. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grand, lorsqu'il était assis par terre dans le couloir.

Il était mince. Pas maigre, non, mais mince et athlétique.

- Matthias.

Nous avons descendu l'escalier en colimaçon et lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle commune, James et ma mère regardaient vers la porte, où un jeune homme brun et un autre roux tentaient de forcer le passage pour entrer, mais Deux garçon tout de bleu vêtus leur barraient le chemin avec entrain.

- Neville ! Fred !

J'ai couru vers eux, et à la vue de mon uniforme, les deux Serdaigle ont laissé mes amis tranquilles.

Neville et Fred sont donc entrés dans la pièce chaleureuse.

– Oh, mais mon uniforme te va comme un gant ! a remarqué Annabelle.

Ses yeux bleus, cachés par sa longue frange blonde, brillaient.

- Oh et les garçons, je vous présente Annabelle, qui m'a gentiment prêté un uniforme, et Matthias, le garçon du couloir, tout à l'heure. Annabelle, Matthias, mes amis, Fred et Neville.

Neville fixait Matthias, l'air inquiet.

James est intervenu.

- Bon, on va peut-être y aller, nous. Il est midi. J'aimerais avoir le temps de passer à la Grande Salle avant de retourner en cours. Et Sirius doit me rendre mon livre de potion...

Il a fait demi-tour.

J'ai fait un petit signe de la main à ma mère et Matthias avant de lui emboîter le pas, suivie de près par mes deux amis du futur.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était elle aussi absolument magnifique. Moins grande que la salle des Serdaigles mais tout aussi chaleureuse avec ses deux cheminées et son velours rouge, tout y était de pourpre et d'or.

Je me suis assise sur un des fauteuils, face à Neville et à côté de Fred.

- Ça ne va pas, Neville ? a demandé Olivier. Tu es tout… Blanc.

- Si, si ça va, c'est juste que… Non rien. Une impression, c'est tout.

C'est pas ce qui manque ici, les impressions.

Déjà-vu permanent.

Forcément, remonter le temps ça perturbe.

Rémus et Sirius se sont approchés.

- Eh, si vous voulez manger, faudrait aller à la grande salle. On vous emmène ? Nous on crève de faim, a dit Sirius.

Il était grand lui aussi. Ses cheveux noirs mal coupés lui cachaient les yeux, mais on les devinait pétillants.

Rémus, quant à lui, paraissait plus mûr et plus raisonné que Sirius. Je l'avais un peu connu lorsque l'Ordre du Phoenix était venu nous porter secours au Ministère, puis je l'avais recroisé plus régulièrement, mais alors, il avait… Oh, on lui donnait trente-cinq ans facilement. Là, il en avait seulement dix-sept.

Fred et George se sont levés simultanément.

- Moi aussi, ont-ils dit en même temps, faisant pouffer nos hôtes.

Olivier et Neville n'ont pas tardé à se lever également et j'ai été la dernière à en faire autant.

James est revenu, il était allé ranger le dortoir après le passage de mes quatre amis.

- Bien, j'imagine que Rémus a une faim de loup, alors on va y aller (il a fait un clin d'œil à l'intéressé). Vous nous accompagnez… ?

J'ai hoché la tête et nous leur avons emboîté le pas.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs mangeaient déjà et il ne restait que très peu de places libres à la table des Gryffondors. Les garçons se sont assis, dans leurs beaux uniformes rouges et à contre cœur, je me suis dirigée vers la table des Serdaigles.

James a articulé un « Désolé » muet en me regardant m'éloigner.

Je me suis assise au bout de la table nappée de bleu, le plus discrètement possible. Il restait trois places vides près de moi, et je m'étais installée le plus loin possible des autres élèves qui riaient ou discutaient.

J'ai attrapé une tranche d'une viande que je n'ai pas identifiée et j'ai mis une cuillérée de purée dans mon assiette.

Je contemplais son contenu quand quelqu'un s'est posté face à moi, sa propre assiette dans les mains.

- Tu ne vas pas manger seule, tout de même.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Matthias.

- Tu me poursuis, ma parole, ai-je constaté en souriant.

- Absolument pas, la Nouvelle, j'apprécie seulement ta compagnie.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Dis-moi, Luna, d'où venez-vous, toi et tes amis ? m'a-t-il demandé, la curiosité pointant dans la voix.

J'ai soupiré.

- De loin.

- Mais tu connais les lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu m'as demandé la date. L'année même ! Je suis désolé de te poser la question, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

James m'avait posé la même question, rassemblant, comme Matthias, tous ses arguments.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Dumbeldor me l'a interdit et si le ministère le savait… Je serais sûrement enfermée, avec ma mère et mes amis.

J'ai attrapé une tranche de pain et me suis mise à en faire des miettes, pour occuper mes mains. L'idée de mêler l'actuelle Annabelle Hopkins à mon voyage dans le temps m'inquiétait, et ce que je venais de dire au sujet du ministère était tellement juste que j'en frissonnais.

Déchiqueter le pain était donc un moyen aussi d'empêcher mes mains de trembler trop fort.

- S'il te plaît, Luna. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ferai tout pour le deviner, je crois.

J'ai à nouveau soupiré.

- C'est tellement invraisemblable que tu ne devineras jamais, même si tu y mets toute ta volonté.

- Je ne te crois pas. Et puis, j'ai un certain talent pour résoudre les mystères, tu sais ?

J'ai ri.

- Tu ne me diras rien, alors ?

- Non, Matthias, je ne peux pas, désolée.

Il s'est tu un instant, une expression d'extrême concentration sur le visage, puis son visage s'est fendu d'un immense sourire et ses yeux verts ont pétillé.

Puis subitement il s'est penché sur la table et une boule de ferraille tordue dans laquelle je pouvais distinguer des couverts est venu cogner contre le bord de mon assiette avec fracas.

Si Matthias ne s'était pas penché, il l'aurait reçu dans le dos.

- Ça va, rien de casser la Nouvelle ?

- C'est bon, mais qui a pu faire ça, Matthias ?

Il m'a simplement indiqué dans son dos la table des Serpentards.

Un petit groupe riait sournoisement, parmi lequel un grand blond tout maigre au visage anguleux qui me fixait.

_Lucius Malfoy_, ai-je deviné.

Il me filait la chair de poule.

Déjà son fils m'angoissait, mais lui c'était pire.

- Laisse tomber, Luna, ils font ça tout le temps, depuis ma première année. Ils vont bien finir par se faire prendre et j'aurai la paix à ce moment-là.

Matthias en était presque blasé.

Et il ne meurt même pas pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ce bigre.

- Luna, ça va ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Ça va, pardon, je… De mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Tu l'as connu, pas vrai ? a-t-il demandé.

- Quoi ?

- Malfoy. Tu le connais, ça se voit. Tu viens du futur. Je suis certain que tu es la fille d'Anna.

Voilà, bravo Luna, bravo.

- Mais, tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est invraisemblable voyons !

- Exactement ! Invraisemblable ! c'est le mot que tu as employé il n'y a pas dix minutes de ça pour décrire d'où tu venais. Luna, tu es démasquée.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil en souriant.

- Sois honnête, s'il te plait, et dis-moi seulement si j'ai raison.

J'ai soupiré.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je viens bien du futur, et je suis bien la fille d'Annabelle Hopkins et de...

- Quoi ?, a-t-il demandé, mi-inquiet mi-rieur, Tu vas me dire que tu es ma fille c'est ça ? Allons bon ! Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux d'Annabelle, je peux te le jurer !

- Non ! Je… Xenophilius Lovegood.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux étonnés puis a ri aux éclats.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il a un petit faible pour elle depuis un moment je crois.

Ses paroles ont aiguisé ma curiosité.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Certaines choses se voient facilement dans le comportement des gens, pour les autres choses, je suis empathe, tout bêtement.

- Empathe ?

- Oui. Je me concentre sur une personne et hop ! Je perçois ses émotions. Ça marche en individuel, bien sûr. Tiens, par exemple : Ton ami brun, celui qui est venu à Serdaigle sans autorisation…

- Neville ?

- Oui. Et bien tu lui plais, et pas qu'un peu.

Je le savais, bien entendu. Et puis, il l'avait bafouillé, pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais Neville était simplement un ami à mes yeux. Et l'est toujours.

- Et tu veux apprendre quelque chose, la Nouvelle ?

J'ai acquiescé.

- James Potter craque pour toi aussi.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais tomber du banc.


End file.
